


In the Dark

by Grinder1833



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Blow Jobs, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Mark of Cain, Post-Episode: s10e05 Fan Fiction, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinder1833/pseuds/Grinder1833
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finishing their hunt at the St. Alphonso’s Academy, Sam and Dean stop at a motel for the night where sex and a BM moment occurs.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:** Through S10E05 – Fan Fiction  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don’t own these characters. They are property of _Supernatural_ , Warner Bros. Television and Kripke Enterprises.  
>  **A/N:** Beta’d by escapes

“Harder, Sam,” Dean panted. “ _Harder_.” 

Lately, this was an ongoing request when Sam fucked Dean. _Harder, faster, don’t stop, harder, harder, more, fucking harder, Sammy._ Sam always complied, because _hello_ he’d never pass up an opportunity to fuck Dean. Usually, Sam didn’t think twice when Dean asked for it hard, but ever since their hunt in Durham, Washington it was the way he always wanted it. And Dean’s wanted to bottom practically all the time since they resumed their relationship a few weeks ago. Sam had to beg Dean to fuck him, not that he was complaining too much, because being buried balls deep in Dean’s tight heat was fucking heaven. But variety was still the spice of life.

Sam thrust harder, his balls slapping against Dean’s ass. Dean was on all fours in the middle of the bed at the no-tell motel they found about an hour south of Flint. Their plan to make it out of Michigan aborted when Dean had announced that he needed Sam. _Right fucking NOW._

Sam was so close to coming. He wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock and jacked it in time with their frantic rhythm. 

“Jesus fuck, Sammy,” Dean pushed back against him to force Sam impossibly deep. 

Sam gripped Dean’s hips tighter which would likely leave a bruise. Dean probably wouldn’t even care. Hell…he’d love it at this point. 

“Dean…” Sam’s voice wavered as he hovered on the brink.

Dean came loud and messy, just like their fuck. Sam followed, losing himself in the intensity of his climax. They collapsed on the bed still joined together. Dean grumbled about the wet spot as he scooted away from the center of the mattress. Sam was too fucked out to care. Sam allowed the last waves of his orgasm to wash through him, before he carefully pulled out and discarded the condom. Dean turned onto his side to avoid sleeping in his come. Sam pressed up behind him with his spent dick pressed against Dean’s ass. 

They’d been through a lot the past couple of days. Seeing a bunch of high school girls put on a musical about their lives left Sam filled with mixed emotions. Most of them positive though. The girls seemed to care about the lives of the Winchesters (and those around them) even if some of their interpretations were a little off the mark. Nevertheless, Dean’s attitude had softened by the end of the musical, especially the last song that brought tears to Sam’s eyes. The number really hit home.

They haven’t talked much since they left the high school. Words hadn’t been needed. Dean hanging the prop amulet on Baby’s rearview mirror said just about everything. Sam had rummaged through the cassette box and found the perfect one to put on— _The Best of Kansas_. Then he’d managed to pry Dean’s hand off the steering wheel so he could hold it. Both of them sang along to _Carry On Wayward Son_ , which would forever have a new meaning to him—Dean too. Sam was certain of it. 

“How are you feeling?” Sam thumbed the Mark of Cain on Dean’s forearm, while his other arm was wrapped around Dean’s waist, keeping him close.

“Awesome,” Dean mumbled into the pillow. “Just had the orgasm of my life. Let me bask in the afterglow without twenty questions.”

Sam had been letting Dean off the hook for too long. He’d eased up on the questions once they started their vacation. But now they were back to hunting. And hunting meant killing things. So far Sam has been able to make sure that he was the one doing the killing. He was afraid once Dean got the taste of the kill he’d start down that dark path again.

But even with Dean not killing, Sam knew something was going on with Dean. His free pass was over. Sam wanted to get to the bottom of things so they could deal, instead of doing their usual ignore the shit and hope it goes away.

“Dean…”

Dean groaned and tried to wiggle away from Sam, but Sam held on tightly.

“The Mark’s been bothering you, hasn’t it?”

Dean went rigid in Sam’s arms. “Nothing I can’t handle.” 

Yeah, right. Dean was one step away from white-knuckling it. They needed to make sure Dean never got close to snapping. Sam refused to lose his brother again. “Talk to me,” Sam murmured against Dean’s ear. “Come on, Dean. Please.” 

Dean scrubbed his hand over his face and sighed. Sam half-expected him to squirm out of his grasp and lock himself in the bathroom so he wouldn’t have to talk to Sam. But after a few minutes of silence, Dean finally spoke. “It’s like this annoying little itch, kinda irritating, but I’m dealing with it.” 

“By getting fucked within an inch of your life?” 

Dean swallowed. “Helps take the edge off—makes me feel alive. I don’t see you complaining.” 

“’M not.” Sam kept his mouth next to Dean’s ear with a tight hold on him. “But I don’t want to be a substitute for the first blade either.” Dean’s revelation came as no surprise to Sam. He thought Dean might be using sex as some sort of fix or distraction. Sam had to wonder how long it would work before Dean would need more than a hard fuck to keep him satisfied. The possibilities made him shudder.

“You’re not. I wanted you long before I had the Mark.” Dean laced his fingers through Sam’s. 

“If you feel the need to itch, just talk to me, okay? We’re going to figure this out.” Sam rested his chin on Dean’s shoulder. “There has to be something in our library or archives that can help us out. We just need to find it.” 

“Well…you can research while I go to the grocery store. Should make a list of things we need because we're out of practically everything.” 

The thought of Dean at a grocery store with a list was quite amusing. He never thought he’d see the day where they got to the point that they could do such a mundane thing. Dean seemed to enjoy it in his own twisted way though. “You’ll do anything to get out of research,” Sam chuckled. 

“I have to pick up food and beer. A man has needs.” 

“Do you think you can make me some of Dad’s Kitchen Sink Stew when we get home?” 

Dean relaxed in Sam’s embrace; he tilted his head aside so he could look at Sam out of the corner of his eye. A sly smile played on his lips. 

“Yeah…I’ll make you some stew when we get _home_.” Dean’s emphasis on “home” wasn’t lost on him. Sam always considered home wherever Dean was, but Dean seemed to long for something more substantial. When they discovered the bunker, Sam had been surprised by how Dean quickly made it his own by decorating a bedroom, while Sam had been reluctant to put down roots. Finally, Sam allowed himself to think of the bunker as a home—of sorts, which he knew pleased Dean. 

“And dessert,” Sam added. “I’ll want something sweet.” 

“'M not sweet enough for you?” 

“Maybe if you’re covered in chocolate syrup and whipped cream.” 

“Always knew you had a kinky side.” 

Sam kissed his cheek. “You love it.” 

And Sam knew damn well that Dean had some kinks of his own. When Sam was fifteen, he’d found a pair of pink panties stashed in Dean’s dresser drawer during one of their extended stays in Ohio. Dean was briefly dating Rhonda something or other at the time. Sam thought maybe she’d left them behind in their bedroom, but Dean kept them hidden long after he was finished with her, which led Sam to believe his brother might have a panty fetish. He’d hoped he’d catch Dean trying them on, but it never happened. Dean was a stealthy bastard. 

But the thought of Dean wearing a pair…

The image Sam managed to conjure in his mind made him moan. _So fucking pretty and drop dead sexy._ Sam could imagine nuzzling his face in the silky fabric that held Dean’s beautiful dick. 

“Okay, Tiger, I’ll add chocolate and whipped cream to the grocery list.” Dean gave Sam’s leg a pat.

If Dean only knew what Sam was really thinking. He never dared to bring up his discovery to his brother. He figured Dean would deny it or punch him. But that was a long time ago. One of these days Sam might have to surprise him with a little pink satin something. 

Sam pushed the image of his fantasy Dean from his mind. They needed to deal with the Mark before it got out of control. Besides digging through their extensive library at the bunker, Sam was fresh out of ideas. Cas hadn’t been able to offer up any solutions. Sam and Dean were basically on their own, barring some sort of miracle. 

“I wish Bobby were here to help. He’d know what to do,” Sam said, brushing his fingertips over Dean’s arm. There wasn’t a day that went by where he didn’t miss Bobby. Hell…sometimes he even reached for the phone to call him for advice and had to remind himself that Bobby was gone. 

“Maybe after he got done calling me an idjit for taking on the Mark,” Dean grumbled. 

“Why did you take on the Mark?” 

“Wanted to make up for fucking up with you. Try to do some good by killing Abaddon and all the other evil sons of bitches out there.”

Sometimes Sam wanted to throttle his brother, who never thought things through. Consequences be damned. The sheer number of things Dean has done in the past without thinking about how it would affect Sam was maddening. Dean always plowed into situations like a bull in a china shop. “Didn’t you think—?”

Dean turned in Sam’s arms so that they were laying face-to-face, anger rolling off him in waves. “I didn’t give a fuck what the consequences were—I deserved whatever the Mark did to me.” 

Sam wasn’t surprised by his response. Actually, it was what he’d expected, but it didn’t make it hurt any less how little Dean regarded his own life. “Dammit, Dean.” Sam bumped his forehead against Dean’s and hoped to somehow knock some sense into him. “I never meant to send you on a suicide mission. Thought you knew that it would be impossible for me to hate you or stay mad forever. I was pissed that you didn't give me a choice.”

Dean closed his eyes. “Couldn’t let you die.” 

Sam got it. A few months ago he’d been willing to do whatever the fuck it took to make sure that Dean didn’t stay dead. “S’okay.” Sam kissed Dean softly on the lips. “I couldn’t let you go either. You and me.”

“You and me.” Dean nibbled Sam’s bottom lip. “Always you and me.” 

Sam groaned and opened his mouth just enough for Dean to slip his tongue inside. Dean rolled them so he was on top of Sam. He could feel Dean’s dick beginning to get hard against his thigh. “Dean…” Sam spread his legs so Dean could fit between them.

“Want me to make slow, sweet love to you, Sammy?” Dean asked all low and sexy. The timbre of his voice shot right to Sam’s dick. “Hmmm.” He licked a long, wet strip across Sam’s neck. “Just take my time when I fuck you, keep you on the edge forever, begging me to make you come. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” 

“Yes.” Sam slid is hands down to grasp Dean’s ass. 

“’kay.” Dean reached over and snatched a condom and lube from the nightstand. Sam was glad that he’d gotten out more than one—just in case. His week as a Cub Scout had paid off—no matter what Dean said. “Show ya that I can top with the best of ‘em.” 

“Never claimed you were some pushy bottom.” Sam playfully swatted Dean’s ass.

“You’re lucky I don’t push your ass right off this bed,” Dean grumbled. He squirted about half the tube of lube into his palm since Dean never did anything halfway. By the time Dean finished with him there would be lube everywhere—his ass, thighs, sheets, hair. Hell…he wouldn’t be surprised if some ended up on the ceiling. 

“You’re just downright pushy.” Sam knew he was pressing his luck and he could very well end up on the floor, which was pretty disgusting since the carpet looked older than him.

“Sammy.” Dean slipped a finger inside Sam which shut Sam up. 

“Mmmm.” 

“Knew how to make you stop yapping.” 

Yes, he sure as hell did. Sam arched his hips off the mattress to try to force Dean’s single finger deeper inside him. Dean stroked Sam’s prostate. “You love this. Love how you respond to me.” 

Sam gripped the ratty bedspread and closed his eyes. This was his turn to just feel. Dean added a second finger. He lazily rubbed both against Sam’s sweet spot. _Holy fuck_. The intensity Dean could make him feel was almost too much at times. But not tonight, tonight Sam savored it. 

“No one’s ever made you feel this way.” Dean caught Sam’s earlobe in his teeth, his breath was hot against his ear. Underneath all of Dean’s bravado, he was still so insecure and needed reassurance from Sam that he was worthy of his love. Sometimes it broke Sam’s heart the brother he’d worshiped for so long thought so little of himself.

Sam opened his eyes, focusing on Dean. He wanted Dean to see the truth in his eyes. “No one. Always you…only _you,_ ” Sam panted. He let go of the bedspread so he could cup the back of Dean’s head and haul him into a heated kiss. Dean pushed a third finger in, filling and stretching Sam. But it still wasn’t enough. “ _Dean._ ” 

Dean removed his fingers, but instead of reaching for the condom, Dean mouthed his way down Sam’s torso to his dick, which was hard and leaking. He paused a moment to gaze at Sam. Dean licked his lips like he often did when a piece of pie was put in front of him. Sam knew he’d take his dick with the same unabashed enthusiasm. Dean wrapped his lips around the head and lapped up the precome that pooled on the slit. Sam bucked his hips off the mattress to force Dean to take more of his dick. He needed more. God damn—he needed to get fucked now. 

Sam tugged on Dean’s hair, which was back to his usual Dean length. “ _Dean._ ” Fuck, Sam did not mean for it to come out as such a needy whine. 

Dena let Sam’s dick slip from his salvia-coated lips. “Who’s the pushy bottom now, princess?” 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Just fuck me already.” 

Dean reached for the condom that had been tossed on the mattress. “Only if you say pretty please.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“If you insist, but I thought you wanted you wanted me to make love to you.” Dean pressed the condom into Sam’s hand with an evil smirk. “But I can handle another go—no problem.” 

Sam tossed it right back at Dean. The condom hit him in the chest. “You’re going to fuck me.” 

Dean picked up the condom and ripped it open with his teeth as he straddled Sam’s waist. “I don’t hear them magic words, Sammy.” He cupped his hand to his ear. “Now what are they?” 

This battle couldn’t be won. Sam knew this, but he hated losing any sort of argument no matter how trivial to Dean. He was stubborn. Too much for his own good most of the time. Sam wanted to hold out, maybe even wrestle Dean for it because he could take him, especially now that he was back in fighting shape. But his cock strongly disagreed—more interested in fucking than fighting. 

“Pretty please, Dean.” Sam reached up and thumbed Dean’s bottom lip. “Make love to me, you big stud.” 

Dean grinned as he rolled the condom onto his dick. “Now you’re talking.” 

Sometimes losing was really winning. Sam was definitely the winner when Dean slid inside him—slid home. Dean kept his promise of slow and sweet. He brought Sam oh-so-close to the edge only to back off before Sam could come. The entire time Dean fucked him, their eyes stayed locked together, lips hovering an inch apart. Sam could feel Dean’s breath, his pulse, and most importantly his cock as he slowly rocked against him. Sam loved every delicious second of it.

Afterward, they lie entwined together. Both exhausted but satisfied. “You know, right?” Dean carded his fingers through Sam’s hair.

“Know that I’m the love of your life? That you can’t live without me and I’m the best you’ve ever had?” Sam playfully countered.

Dean smirked. “Yeah…that.” 

“Yeah, I do, Dean.” Sam lifted his head to look at Dean. “Do you know?”

“That I’m super awesome? Of course.”

Sam pinched Dean’s nipple which made him yelp. “Not what I’m talking about. Care to try again?”

Dean's expression morphed from teasing to serious as he studied Sam. “I…uh…”

Sam kissed him. “I do. All those things you feel about me, goes the same for you.” He willed Dean to believe what Sam was telling him. “Okay?”

“Yeah…okay,” Dean replied without much conviction. His response seemed more like a way to try to appease Sam than the truth. 

Sam kissed him again, deeper this time. “I mean it, so you damn well better believe it.” 

“You love me with all of your heart and soul—when it’s not missing. We’re soulmates so you’re kinda stuck with me, but that’s okay since I’m so awesome at everything I do.” 

“Make sure you don’t forget it.” 

“I won’t, Sammy.” 

This time Sam believed Dean.


End file.
